He Had Robes So Fine
by Crystal Zabini
Summary: Draco Malfoy sex god is the best looking snob hogwarts has ever seen, But that all will change with the help of a certain bushy headed gryffindor. YES MY DARLINGS I'M BACK AND THIS STORY IS GOING WHERE NO STORY WILL EVER GO AGAIN... ANCHORAGE
1. He had robes so fine prologue

Disclaimer: I do own things, just not Harry potter or any other book. I think I might cry. BOO HOO 

He had robes so fine

There was a timea time before class, when he reigned supreme, when people believed everything they heard come from his perfect mouth.

It was the age where Snape went mad and was nice to Gryffindors (Only in our dreams).

And in Hogwarts one guy was more man then the rest.

His name was Draco Malfoy.

He was like a god walking amongst mere mortals.

He had a voice that could make Voldemort purr and robes so fine, He made Dumbledore look like a hobo.

In other words Draco Malfoy was the balls.

Hope you liked that. I watch to much anchorman, that's were I got the idea lol.

Anyway review don't be harsh it was my first fic.


	2. I have important news

-1Hello everyone, just updating sorry about it taking so long I have my mock SATs to study for and the teachers are coming down really hard on us, anyway here is the next instalment of He had robes so fine.

"Everyone" shouted Draco from the back of the back of the potions room "I have important news, news that could shape the very way this horrid school is run." Everyone turned to him in silence except for a particular redhead that muttered something under his breath, Hermione was sure that it sounded like…

"_What you gunna kill yourself, oh the joy, the pure blissful joy." _but ignored him and Malfoy, nothing both of them had to say was interesting anyway but she couldn't help thinking up ways to kill Draco.

"I Draco Malfoy, have got a new robe, I mean look at it isn't it just great, hey Blaise come feel it, feels like silk mixed with a mushy soft pillow."

"Mr Malfoy as nice as that is for you and your robes we need to be getting on with the lesson NOW so if you wouldn't mind handing me the … OH MERLIN YOUR RIGHT THIS IS SOME NICE ROBE said professor Snape as his hand collided with the soft and very slytheriny coloured robe.

"COULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND COULD YOU, YOU ASS, COULD YOU TEACH THE GODDAMN LESSON" screamed Hermione, couldn't a girl learn in peace. This was the wrong move as Draco Malfoy got up from his seat with a look that could kill and slithered up to her desk. "What did you say you little mud blood, you can't tell me and my housemates what to do." he whispered in her ear calmly but coldly. By now everyone was steering waiting to see what Hermione did next. " OH YEAH" she said her eyes glistening over with defiance "YEAH" retorted Draco and that was it the were in a full fledged fight with both houses cheering for their housemate. All the while Severus Snape sat by his desk with a coke and some popcorn, Merlin he loved Gryffindor/ Slytherin classes.

Hoped you liked that I didn't know what to write for the life of me. Bye bye )


	3. Bovvered

Last time on he had robes so fine…

_. " OH YEAH" she said her eyes glistening over with defiance "YEAH" retorted Draco and that was it the were in a full fledged fight with both houses cheering for their housemate. All the while Severus Snape sat by his desk with a coke and some popcorn, Merlin he loved Gryffindor/ Slytherin classes.

* * *

_

The fight went on for half an hour until someone opened the door. To everyone's surprise especially Snape it turned out to be Dumbledore. _"Oh shit I'm in trouble"_

Thought Severus as he snuck out of the room into his quarters to avoid being seen.

While Dumbledore issued detentions to the class, Severus devised a plan to get himself out of trouble. He stepped towards the door that led to the classroom turned the knob and…"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I LEAVE FOR HALF AN HOUR AND YOU ALL GET YOURSELVES INTO TROUBLE, SHAME ON YOU SHAME ON YOU ALL." he boomed. _'That should do the trick that old fart will never know Mwahahahahaha….. Hahahahahahaha._' Snape laughed in his head not knowing Dumbledore was reading his mind. "I'll have you know you snotty potions freak that I am not an old fart and that remark has just caused you a five day suspension." Dumbledore smirked.

"But do I look bovvered though, Draco's robes are well better den yours init" answered back Snape in a very childish tone.

"Yes you do looked bothered"

"Bovvered no"

"Just ge-"

"Face bovvered"

"JOST GET OUT OF M-"

"BOVVERED"

"LOOK I'VE HAD ENOUGH COME BACK WHEN YOU'VE GROWN UP"

Severus turned around to face Dumbledore and shouted"I'LL COME BACK WHEN YOU AIN'T LOOKIN' LIKE A HOBO LOVE" and with that the potions master walked out.

* * *

Oh btw Snape isn't gay, and i hope you like this one i just wrote what came to mind. 


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone sorry this story has not been updated recently but I have major tests in 2 weeks and really need to study, I promise that I'll update after the tests are done.


	5. sandpaper

Disclaimer: i don't own anyone in harry potter

* * *

Hey hey my people I am back in business!!! As you know this mean more of He Had Robes So Fine isn't that so great? So to keep you hanging so long. Sit back relax and read the next chapter of He Had Robes So Fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

* * *

It had been many month since Severus Snape had left Hogwarts, everything was going back to normal. If you can remember our hero and heroin had a large fight which had resulted in Snape leaving, and I never said this but they were forced to live in tower by themselves and they had to share a bedroom. one bed. **(A/N: no nothing dirty is happening or at least not yet lol jokes :P ) **all in all everything was getting on pretty well.

"Granger, I'm calling you out!!!" came a voice from the bathroom in their chambers. Hermione grinded 'so he found out, Mwahahahahaha, took him long enough, I wonder what he'll do to me, maybe he'll throw his oxfords at me. Ha, this should be worth a joke.' She stood from her seat and walked to the bathroom where she found a red faced Draco Malfoy looking at her.

"What is it Malfoy? What have I done now?"

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about you stupid bucked toothed mudblood, you turned the toilet paper into sand paper after you left and now my butt is like a piece a raw meat. THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH.

"You're very welcome."

"I was being sarcastic you stupid gryffindork"

"Were you? My bad"

* * *

Anyway sorry it took so long i ran out of ideas and my brain was shutting down. Please review and tell me what you think of it, it would be helpful if you gave me some idea where you want this story to go.

Nice to be back,

Winterchills. soon to be summerheatwaves.


	6. good afternoon hogwarts

* * *

Good morning Hogs mead

Hey I'm sorry it's taken so long but don't give up hope I will finish this story and move on to Ginny enchanted.

* * *

It had been a week since Draco's but had been turned into raw meat and things had gone back to usual, Hermione hanging out with Harry and Ron and Draco shagging everything that had a skirt on.

At present the students were in the great hall where Dumbledore had some exciting news.

"Students I have an announcement"

"Oh not again, how many announcements can this old bag have to give us" whispered Blaise to Pansy who sat opposite him

"Now" Dumbledore began "For your muggle studies classes I have come up with a splendid idea, you will all be put into news crew of which I'm sure you know about from classes, and we will see at the end of the year the news team with the best ratings. Now when I call your name please stand and come to the front.

The channel News Team will consist of:

Harry Potter

Theodore Nott

Neville Longbottom and

Draco Malfoy."

"**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO US THAT'S CRUEL" **all four boys screamed simultaneously, other comments could heard some being

"We are not working with those snakes" and " CALL SATAN!!! hell has frozen over if you think we will work with that filth"

"OK ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BECAUSE I HAVE SELECTED THE GROUPS AND IT WILL STAY THAT WAY" bellowed Dumbledore

"Now the next group will be the evening new team which will have the following people:

Ron weasley

Dean Thomas

Stewart Ackerley and

Terry Boot"

"all others will be announced in your commonroomsby youe head of house,cause i'm an old man and i'm sleepy now all of you bugger off."

* * *

Lol cliff hangers are so good, anyway in the chapters after this something is going to develop between Draco and Hermione. 


End file.
